


glory and gore

by network



Series: Destiny Shorts [27]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, basically sagira helps saint break into osiris' house to stop his husband from being a lonely ass, conspiring ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/network/pseuds/network
Summary: there’s a humming in the restless summer airsong rec: glory and gore, lorde
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Series: Destiny Shorts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364725
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	glory and gore

**Author's Note:**

> title is unrelated its just my current jam
> 
> also this was a big rush job so its kind of a mess

Osiris sighed deeply as he crossed the threshold of his home, Sagira hovering beside him, twitching her spines in a strangely anxious – or perhaps anticipatory – way. Secreted away in one of Mercury’s many sheer cliffs, the entrance was cloaked from regular view with the aid of some _repurposed_ Vex technology, providing him with the closest thing to a home he can claim as his own in this wasteland.

The entryway is unnecessarily tall, with a vaulted ceiling over twice his height, made of the pale polished stone the hall was carved from. Lit braziers illuminate the tapestries hanging from the walls above them, charcoal swathes marked with sigils in ochre. A large rug muffles his otherwise echoing footsteps as he approaches the archway that leads into his bedroom, ready to simply collapse and ignore his work, even if only for a few hours, when his ears pick up the sound of cabinets being rummaged through in his kitchen.

Osiris freezes, reaching into the folds of his coat to extract the sidearm stowed there. Cautious, he approaches the entryway into the kitchen. Upon peering inside, however, all the tension accumulating in his body dissipates in a moment.

There is Saint, iconic armour discarded, leaving him in simple homewear, busying himself with making tea while Geppetto hovers by his side.

Osiris finds himself unable to move, wishing that the intruder would’ve been the Vex, something he could shoot and be done with, something easier to deal with than _this._ A sound catches in his throat, and, hearing the slight noise, Saint turns.

He’s ready to turn tail and bolt, palms clammy and throat closing up at the sight of the man he’s been both desperately seeking and desperately avoiding. But before he can manage more than a single step backwards, Saint bolts forwards, enveloping Osiris in a heavy, inescapable embrace. He pauses, still processing what is occurring, until the Titan murmurs against his shoulder.

“I hope you aren’t trying to escape me again, my love.”

When Saint leans backwards, still holding the Warlock closely, Osiris looks away, unable to properly process the emotions flooding through him at that moment. He can feel the heat of a blush paint his cheeks, and Saint clearly notices, laughing quietly.

“After all this time, you haven’t really changed, have you?”

Osiris coughs nervously. “You were the one who always accused me of being stubborn.”

“Hmm, some things never change I suppose.” He pauses, before tilting Osiris’ head up to face him. “I wonder if this hasn’t changed either.” Another pause, giving Osiris the time to reject his unspoken proposal, before pressing his metal lips to Osiris’.

Caught up in their moment as they were, neither noticed the two Ghosts huddling conspiratorially in a corner, nor the discreet flashes of them taking photos to send to Ikora later.


End file.
